Era Of The Fallen And Broken
by MarilynMonroeGirl
Summary: After betraying her family to please the Daedric God Ikuto (Butch) and 'save her province', Kaoru finds herself exiled from her rank of Princess and even further, banished from Skyrim! With a curse on her head and no clue where to turn, she realizes the other end of the deal. If she had failed her mission... She has to be Ikuto's slave!


_Kind of crossover between The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and the PowerPuff Girls Z. I'd love any constructive criticism and advice! _

The wind blew cherry blossoms from the trees skirting the field, sending pink petals fluttering down slowly. Autumn had arrived in it's beauty. As the sun set behind the trees, the air began to cool down, and the breeze became a bit colder.

This didn't bother the figure standing amongst the grass, however. It was a young woman, maybe 16 or 17. The woman was slender and of average height, standing at 5'6".She had fair skin and contrasting long black eyelashes. Her long black hair, which reached her bum, was tied back in a low ponytail and laid over her shoulder. A decorative black jeweled hair piece rested in her hair, keeping back several stray pieces from her bangs. She wore a black kimono with light green silk lining and designs on it, stopping at her mid thigh. The neck showed a fair amount of cleavage and the sleeves covered down to her mid palms. A locket rested in between her breasts; one of black ebony and an emerald in the her back, she carried an enchanted ebony bow, which silently hummed with power and glowed a light green, and ebony arrows. She wore a pair of sandals and a black ribbon with light green trimming tied around her upper left thigh, marking her rank in her province as an exiled Princess.

Her light green eyes slowly opened, calmly scanning the area around her. The field was empty except for her presence. She let out a soft, shaky sigh and stepped forward, kneeling to rest on her knees. Her hands clutched the hem of her kimono as she but her lip, fighting back tears as best she could. She let out a tiny groan as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

I_t had all began when she betrayed her family, just days before. She had made an agreement with the Daedric (Demonic) God of deceit, lies, and war, Ikuto. If she could steal the amulet of Alduin from her mother's dresser and return it to him, he would leave her province be. She had thought it would be easy. _

_How wrong she had been. _

Slipping into her parents' chambers that night, she had slowly crept forward in the shadows. Everything went off without a hitch... Until she _grabbed that damn black diamond and red ruby amulet from the dresser.  
The second her fingers grazed it, a bolt of lightening struck her side. She cried out and slammed against the wall, the amulet slipping from her hand. Her side throbbed and stung; from the warm liquid dripping out of her torn night dress, she knew she was injured. _

_There stood her father, holding his Staff of Thunderbolts against his own daughter's chest. Her mother sat in the bed, silently sobbing at the sight and knowing what her daughter had done. _

_"Have you ANY idea what you were doing?!" His voice boomed, surely echoing through the whole castle. _

_Her lip quivered as she tried to cover the large wound with her hands. She hissed at the sudden sting, but tried to focus on answering her father.  
"I can explain! I-Ikuto said that-" _

_"Ikuto?! You actually trusted HIM!?" Her father screamed out, pushing the tip of his staff against her chest hard. _

_She winced and nodded, "It was for the sake of our province, Father!"_

_He sneered and shook his head. "With this amulet, he could not only destroy our province, but all of Tamriel! And don't you DARE call me 'Father' after what you've done here! You're no more my daughter than a street urchin!" _

_With that, he took a deep breath and released a Shout, filled with pain, deceit, and mourning. The girl was enveloped in black tendrils. _

_Her raven hair darkened to a midnight black that could rival the night sky, loosing it's slight wave as it fell completely flat. Her lime green eyes dulled to a light, lifeless green. The tan that grazed her skin faded to a ghostly pale. Her white and green dress glowed for a brief moment before the white was replaced with black, an the green was lighter. A ribbon laced itself on her thigh, marking her new rank as an exile, as a locket fell on her neck and glowed before settling. It showed her allegiance to the Daedra and her betrayal to Skyrim. Neither items would come off; they would haunt her forever. _

_"Now get out of here before I have you executed like I should," he growled, stepping back. His eyes showed no love for the girl any longer. "I don't want to see your face in any of the Holds, or Skyrim. My guards will have the right to kill you off if they see you." _

_She was shocked as tears fell, forgetting about the blood puddling at her feet an the dull throb in her side. Time seemed to freeze. This was it. She was exiled for Skyrim. Her home. She was a traitor for trying to save it._

_She tried to recover from her shock and stumbled forward. _

_"GO!" He yelled, shoving her towards the door. _

_She moaned out as she shakily ran, a trail of blood going all the way to the back exit. _

_Her mother just silently looked down, her tears still falling_.

Moaning pitifully at the memory, she wiped at her eyes. She had gotten a kimono and medical help from an Orc stronghold back outside of Markarth earlier. Every outfit she tried to wear would glow, then fade to the same black and light green. It was a curse.

She sighed shakily and looked down.

Her body went rigid as warm breath hit her ear and neck as a husky voice whispered in her ear, "I see you've failed, Kaoru-chan..."

Her eyes widened in fear, but she didn't dare turn back.

"I-Ikuto..."

_And there it is! Rate & review, please! C:_


End file.
